1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, operations (user interfaces) of printers and multifunction peripherals (MFPs) have been generally performed by use of operation part units each formed of a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a keyboard. Via such an operation part unit, a user can, for example, input the number of copies, give an instruction to execute copying by pressing a start button, and input an Internet Protocol (IP) address for connecting a machine to a network. In recent years, a highly functional operation part unit equipped with an Android (registered trademark) operating system (OS) has been developed, which also functions as a tablet apparatus, a smartphone, or the like. For example, with a printer or an MFP being equipped with a near field communication (NFC) device, an operation part unit can be used for user administration such as logout/login on the printer or the MFP and user-by-user restriction of usable functions.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-92786 discloses a technique for higher power-saving performance, which is configured not to allow the state of power to turn back to a normal state from a power-saving state when authentication by a near field communication (NFC) device has failed.
For example, in the case of a highly functionalized operation part unit, although authentication is necessary for using functions of an image forming apparatus via an operation part, such a highly functional operation part unit may have its specific functions usable without authentication, and has a risk of being stolen with an intention to use such authentication-free functions.